Re: Começo
by yas-chan
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, após a luta épica com Uchiha Sasuke, é resgatado misteriosamente. Seu plano fluía perfeitamente bem, só não esperava estar vivo, muito menos entrar na vida de uma certa pessoa.
1. A luta das nossas vidas

Bom gente..minha primeira fic, sem beta fixo, a jord73 leu esse primeiros chap e deu um gás, então tenho escrito e lido diversas vezes em vários dias hashasha, quero que fique boa!

Todo capítulo vou colocar uma música tema. Não muda nada na história ver o link ou não, mas seria bacana, já que escolhi cuidadosamente a trilha que tenha TUDO a ver com os sentimentos principais do capítulo!

Sem mais delongas, primeiro chap, é curtinho, só de introdução. Já tenho mais de 10 páginas escritas, rendem vários capítulos, mas vou postando à medida que vocês postam reviews. Por favor, postem reviwes! Matem a curiosidade dessa marinheira de primeira viagem sem beta! Preciso de um Norte!

Boa leitura :D

* * *

><p><strong>Re: Começo<strong>

**Música Tema: **Replica – Sonata Arctica

**I**

Estava exausto. Não sentia mais minha perna esquerda e o braço direito, minha visão estava cada vez mais nublada e meu peito doía incessantemente. Dirigia-me devagar para onde Sasuke estava, tive vontade de gritar ao perceber o quanto estava assustado por me ver chegar cada vez mais perto. Mais perto. Lembrei-me dos bons tempos, quando ele vinha correndo até mim, sem medo algum nos olhos, sorri levemente com algumas cenas que vinham à mente. Mais perto ainda. Agora eu conseguia ver o suor brotando em sua face, usei talvez a única reserva de forças para estender a mão até sua testa. Não deixei de pensar mais um milhão de coisas e abri mais o sorriso. Talvez não mais pelos velhos tempos, mas com a tranquilidade de um dever cumprido. Lá estava ele, vivo, forte e sem um resquício sequer daquela serpente oportunista. Fitei-o profundamente, querendo dizer tudo com o olhar. Declarei num sopro de voz:

-Me perdoe Sasuke... Esta é a última vez...

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e um forte impacto na testa. Depois, só houve escuridão.

Uma cabeça bicolor observara todas as cenas decorridas nas últimas horas. Parecia impressionado.

* * *

><p>-Ah! Ele está morto mesmo?<p>

Começava a chover na construção alta, chamas negras ainda castigavam a pouca vegetação que restava nas laterais. Zetsu continuava parado observando e tirando conclusões falando consigo mesmo, nem pôde perceber a aproximação de outra pessoa.

Quando notou, viu alguém estendendo o corpo de Itachi nas costas, fazendo alguns selos e desaparecendo.

-Idiota! - Esbravejou outra voz vinda da cabeça – Vamos até lá agora! Não podemos perder Sasuke!

-Ah, ele vai nos matar... - Uma voz mais calma disse concluindo.

Instantes depois do desaparecimento do cadáver, um homem vestido de preto com uma máscara laranja que tampava a face inteira exclamou indignado:

-Sasuke estava com tanto ódio a ponto de desintegrar os restos do irmão? Há!

A cabeça que ia se movendo lentamente finalmente chegou próximo o bastante e manteve-se em silêncio com relação às palavras proferidas pelo homem recém cegado.

"O que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente" - limitou-se a pensar.

A uma distância segura uma voz feminina falou entre os dentes:

-Droga! Cheguei tarde demais...

E da mesma forma que chegou foi embora. Pensando em como iria resolver aquela situação toda. Não ia ser nada bom ter aqueles homens perigosos no seu rastro.

* * *

><p>Bom, primeiro capítulo postado, não tem muita coisa diferente, é só uma explicação de ALGUMAS coisas pra vocês se situarem na história.<p>

A música tema _Replica_ traduz em uma melodia bonita os sentimentos de Itachi para com o irmão (acho eu rs): vive uma batalha interna dentro de si e teve que criar uma réplica para esconder quaisquer sentimentos que fossem, mas acho que vocês entenderam! XD

Novamente, haha, clamo loucamente por reviwes!

Bye, bye! :D


	2. Uchiha Yumiko

Gostaria de dedicar esse chapt às minhas queridas Maki-chan, Jord-chan e Hime-chan! :3

Elas foram as primeiras a lerem o capítulo I postado e me receberam neste mundo de fanfictions muito bem!

Segundo chap, bem maior que o anterior e com mais explicações. A partir daqui a gente já conhece um pouco mais da trama e como esta se desenrolará.

Nesse capítulo só o Ita-kun irá narrar!

Espero que gostem, e mandem reviews!

Preciso saber como estou escrevendo e apresentando a história!

Outra preocupação minha é com relação aos personagens, quero todos mais originais o possível.

A música tema deste capítulo mostra de uma forma um pouco diferente, mais agressiva, tenho certeza que muitos de vocês num conhecem a música, então recomendo ouvirem e lerem a tradução,vale à pena!

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Música Tema: **Naihi Shinsho – One OK Rock

Imagens confusas apareciam em minha mente, algumas do clã, outras da Vila, Akatsuki e muitas de Sasuke, de várias formas, algumas agradáveis e outras nem tanto. Meu corpo doía cada vez mais, todas as fibras vibravam parecendo gritar e minha cabeça girava. Morrer seria tão doloroso quanto viver? Não sabia discernir mais nada. Com intuito de me localizar abri penosamente os olhos. Estava deitado, para cima, uma luz tênue aconchegava o ambiente. Não pude ver muito, comecei a enxergar cada vez mais escuro e a dor nas têmporas chegou a beirar o insuportável. Tive a impressão de ver uma pessoa ao meu lado, antes de novamente mergulhar nas trevas.

* * *

><p>Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passou desde meu último feixe de consciência. Mais imagens. Sasuke e nossa luta. Com certeza fora a luta mais difícil que travamos, não apenas no sentido das novas habilidades adquiridas por ele, mas de reencontro com todo nosso passado, ao menos para mim.<p>

Enquanto estava submerso em meus pensamentos sinto o braço direito arder profundamente e alguém mexendo nele, levantando-o e virando-o. Instintivamente virei o braço ferido a fim de segurar a mão agressora e usei o esquerdo para segurar-lhe o pescoço de forma brutal, levantando o tronco. Meus olhos faiscavam. Instantes depois, hesitei um pouco ao ver que meu agressor, era na verdade uma mulher, que me olhava como se pensasse "Não me mate, seu monstro!". Agora podia sentir sua respiração alterada e um engolir seco sob minha mão. Um flash passou-me pela mente, soltei a mulher e deixei meus braços enfaixados caírem sobre as pernas quando reconheci a mesma feição que Sasuke esboçava em nosso último encontro. Já devia ter me acostumado com o olhar de repulsa e medo lançado pelas pessoas. Após um tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade toda, ouvi a mulher dizer baixinho:

-De-Desculpe...

Mulher tola! Não era ela que devia desculpas a alguém, levantei meu olhar procurando seu rosto, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa uma súbita e intensa dor no peito atingiu-me em cheio. Era como se meus pulmões estivessem sendo rasgados e então cheios de água. Senti o gosto metálico de sangue na garganta e não pude mais conter o acesso de tosse atingindo-me violentamente.

Baixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos com força, nunca havia doído tanto assim. Por entre grunhidos e arfares pude perceber que boa parte do sangue expelido agora escorria de minhas mãos e ia pousar nos lençóis limpos e bancos da cama. Mais uma vez perdi a noção do tempo e espaço, impossível calcular quantos segundos ou minutos fiquei ali, acometido pela crise de minha doença. Quando voltei à realidade a mulher não estava mais lá.

-Ufa! Ainda bem que passou!

Ouvi-a falar atrás de mim. Olhei pelo canto dos olhos para entender a situação; ela estava de pé atrás da cabeceira da cama, com as mãos estendidas sobre minhas costas, delas saíam feixes de Chakra esverdeados. Neste instante notei que meu tronco também estava enfaixado e meu cabelo solto. Quando comecei a respirar compassadamente ela pegou um pano úmido numa pequena cabeceira ao lado da cama e me entregou. Limpei o sangue em minhas mãos, ainda com o olhar baixo. Suspirei, sentindo-me aliviado da dor física, mas profundamente envergonhado com a situação: a mulher estava me curando e eu a ataquei sem pestanejar. Lancei-lhe um olhar de sinceras desculpas e arrependimento. Como se ela pudesse estar dentro de minha mente abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem! – Colocou a mão atrás da cabeça – Devia imaginar que você teria essa reação.

Agora fitava-nos diretamente. Apenas neste momento pude perceber mais detalhes da mulher que cuidava de mim; era alta com os cabelos longos e negros como ébano, presos por um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça. Uma imagem de Deidara passou rapidamente por meus pensamentos. Ela com certeza ficaria melhor com os fios soltos. Voltei a me concentrar na imagem feminina à minha frente, que também parecia me avaliar, percorria meu corpo com os olhos igualmente escuros. Vestia uma saia preta com fendas nas laterais e um short vermelho por baixo, tinha também uma blusa que se assemelhava a um colete, com um leve decote. Instintivamente dirigi meu olhar àquela região que deixava a mostra um pouco dos seios. Era uma linda mulher, com relação a isso não havia dúvida. Fui o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Obrigado

Iniciei o diálogo e um turbilhão de coisas vinha à tona: que lugar era este? Estava morto? Caso estivesse vivo onde Sasuke estaria?

- Que lugar é este?

A estranha manteve o sorriso, porém de forma menos animada. Puxou uma cadeira que estava ao lado da cama, sentou-se e ajeitando meu travesseiro disse gentilmente:

- Minha casa. Eu sei que você tem um monte de coisas que quer perguntar, mas tente se deitar e descansar um pouco mais, você não está totalmente recuperado, não se esforce tanto!

Empurrou levemente meu ombro em direção à cama, para que deitasse novamente. Ela tinha razão, ainda estava com dores fortes na perna esquerda e o braço direito continuava ardendo, me foquei nos pontos primordiais:

- Quem é você?

- Uchiha Yumiko.

Não saberia descrever todos os pensamentos que me acometeram ao ouvir este sobrenome; como seria possível? Sandaime havia verificado atentamente às missões em que todo o Clã estivesse envolvido, para não haver quaisquer falhas. Uchiha Yumiko. Este nome não era estranho. Talvez viesse de uma família conhecida, não conseguia me lembrar. Após esses instantes, submerso em meus pensamentos ela reconheceu meu espanto e disse com um meio sorriso melancólico:

- Eu era jovem... Talvez se lembre de meus pais, Uchiha Satoshi e Misaka, meu pai fazia parte do Conselho da Força Policial - Realmente, lembrava-me que o casal tinha uma filha pouco mais velha que Sasuke, mas não tinha muita aptidão para ser kunoichi. Yumiko continuou – Eu vou dizer outra coisa, mas você não pode contar a ninguém!

Mantive meu olhar firme a ela, imaginando o que ela poderia ter de tão confidencial para agir desta forma. Pensei nos segredos que eu mesmo guardava durante anos e que ninguém poderia sequer imaginar. Assentindo com a cabeça respondi:

- Tem minha palavra.

- Bem, talvez eu saiba mais o que deveria sobre o que aconteceu na noite do massacre... Talvez eu estivesse na hora errada no lugar errado... Que azar...

Discordei mentalmente de sua última afirmação, ela estava viva, isso não era má sorte, pelo contrário. Ergui levemente uma sobrancelha, sem esconder minha falta de compreensão sobre o assunto. Yumiko continuou, cada vez com o olhar mais baixo.

- Eu ouvi você e o senhor Sandaime conversando um dia, acertando os detalhes finais, para o que seria a maior farsa da história de Konoha.

Neste momento tornou-se tão claro quanto a água o segredo que escondia, ela sabia boa parte dos detalhes da operação, porém, algo não correspondia aos fatos: como poderia ela saber dessas informações ultra sigilosas e mesmo assim a missão ter sido concluída com êxito? Sem perder muito tempo acrescentou:

- Infelizmente meus pais não acreditaram em mim. - Voltou um olhar saudoso a mim. - Fugi por conta própria, movida pelo meu egoísmo, não demorou muito para os boatos se espalharem, sabe como são essas coisas.

Realmente sabia, com certeza na mesma semana após a missão eu estaria sendo o ninja mais procurado do País do Fogo. Não pude negar colocar-me no lugar Yumiko, tendo seus pais, amigos e colegas mortos pelo homem que estava a sua frente. Mesmo assim, lá estava ela, limpando minhas feridas e aliviando minha dor. Não adiantava negar, dizer que Sandaime não estava envolvido. Ostentei um olhar de profunda compaixão e me limitei a dizer:

- Perdoe-me, eu sinto muitíssimo por seus entes queridos.

Ao contrário do que poderia imaginar, brotou em seu rosto um doce sorriso de cumplicidade, parecendo estar realmente agradecida por minhas palavras.

- Acredite, eu é quem lamento por você.

Franzi um pouco o cenho. Ela não precisava lamentar por mim, sempre soube das consequências do que fiz. O orgulho às vezes nos surpreende nas coisas mais simples.

- Eu não suportaria levar esse fardo, talvez tenha fugido por isso, também.

Suas últimas palavras atuavam como um analgésico em minhas antigas dores, abstendo-me do sentimento de culpa que por vezes me acometia.

- E quanto ao seu irmão – continuou – não consegui pegá-lo a tempo, dois Akatsuki chegaram antes de mim.

Não pude fazer mais nada, a não ser suspirar pesadamente voltando o olhar para baixo. Sasuke estava vivo, com certeza, e eu também. Minha principal preocupação no momento era Sasuke: não poderia imaginar o que Madara poderia dizer a ele. Já esperava por isso, com tal fato em mente preparei que meu Mangekyou Sharingan fosse ativado em sua presença, o que não podia contar é que _eu_ estaria vivo também. Se Sasuke soubesse toda a verdade...Não! Ele não podia descobrir! Mantive esses fatos dentro de mim por muito tempo, não seria agora que tudo viria à tona. Perturbei-me com esses pensamentos, não havia nada que poderia expressar meu estado atual. Inesperadamente a mulher pousou uma das mãos em meu ombro e disse gentilmente:

- Não precisa dizer nada. Você deve estar com fome, vou trazer algo para comer!

Saiu apressadamente do cômodo, deixando a porta semi-aberta. Organizei um pouco os pensamentos. Realmente, estava faminto, como se no lugar do estômago houvesse um buraco, mas não deixei transparecer absolutamente nada. Franzi o cenho. Era incrível como ela podia entrar em meus pensamentos mais profundos e sempre ter uma resposta para meus "problemas". A dor na perna voltara. Isso ela não poderia supor.

* * *

><p>Está aí!<p>

Espero que tenham gostado!

Minha maior preocupação neste capítulo foi a reação do Itachi com relação ao "novo" Uchiha e ao Sasuke provavelmente estar com o "Madara"...o que vocês acharam?

Novamente clamo por reviews!

[Sim, isso vai ser muito clichê!]

Brigada desde já!


	3. O fardo que carrego

Esse capítulo ficou maior que o anterior.

Gostei muito dele, depois das revelações bombásticas do capítulo II o Itachi ficou mais flexível e parece demonstrar mais seus sentimentos. Num é sempre que se encontra alguém que sabe os seus segredos mais bem guardados, é natural que ele se sinta mais à-vontade!

A música tema da vez fala um pouco de como não podemos mexer mais no passado e temos que trabalhar pra melhorar o futuro. Realmente o fardo que o Itachi carrega num é pra qualquer um!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Música Tema: **Não Olhe Pra Trás - Capital Inicial

Instantes depois Yumiko retornou ao cômodo com uma bandeja nas mãos, trazendo consigo seu sorriso despreocupado e encantador. O cheiro de frango rapidamente inundou minhas narinas, trazendo algumas reações indesejadas de meu corpo. Aliás, quanto mais ela se aproximava, _outra _sensação inconveniente apossava-se de mim: a maneira extremamente sensual na qual se dirigia até a cama, exalando um aroma doce, a cintura bem definida seguida por pernas torneadas. Retomei minha atenção ao rosto, parecia animada com minha recuperação. Todas as revelações feitas agora a pouco ainda me perturbavam. Por poucas vezes pude apreciar momentos onde não era necessário mentir ou simplesmente camuflar todas as reações. Porém, havia _esta _reação que eu realmente deveria esconder. Movi-me desconfortável, ajeitando-me para apoiar a bandeja que já estava próxima.

- Hm, não sou muito boa na cozinha – Deu um meio sorriso torto – Mas espero que esteja bom!

Observei a bandeja em meu colo; havia uma pequena tigela com algo que se assemelhava a uma canja, ou alguma outra sopa, ao lado uma colher com um guardanapo abaixo e um copo de um líquido alaranjado, talvez suco de laranja. O leve vapor do alimento aquecia meu rosto e o cheiro estava quase irresistível. Infelizmente, não era o odor apetitoso da canja que me chamara atenção, mas o perfume adocicado que parecia se sobressaltar dentre todos os outros cheiros do ambiente. Yumiko estava mais próxima do que nunca e me olhava com expectativa, aparentemente para _provar _seus dotes na cozinha. Um feixe de perversidade me atingiu: se ela soubesse quais outros dotes eu gostaria de _provar_ neste instante, talvez nunca mais me olharia daquela forma tão...inocentemente atraente. Pisquei a fim de afastar tais pensamentos e baixei o olhar. Lentamente trouxe o líquido quente à boca. Realmente, estava muito boa, talvez pela fome incessante, mas estava deliciosa mesmo. Fitei-a um tanto espantado.

- Para quem não é habilidosa está muito bom. – Tentei manter um tom indiferente – Obrigado.

Mas foi impossível manter-se indiferente depois do sorriso que emoldurou seu rosto. Foi como se o quarto inteiro se iluminasse. Um leve desconforto atingiu minha virilha. Movi-me novamente. Yumiko parecia ter a inocência de uma criança, mas a maturidade e sensualidade de uma mulher. Fechei os olhos por milésimos de segundos, e voltei minha atenção à canja. Fui levando diversas colheradas, de quando em quando a observava; avaliando cada um de meus movimentos, encarando diversas partes do meu corpo. Ao fim do alimento cremoso, tomei o copo com o líquido misterioso em mãos e experimentei. Suco de laranja, natural. Sorvi boa parte do suco e usei o guardanapo. Deixei um suspiro leve sair.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado – foi minha vez de sorrir, de forma discreta, mas apertando os olhos, com um sentimento sincero de gratidão.

Notei que ela corou fortemente, desviando o olhar. Também estaria sendo afetada da mesma forma que eu? Ergui uma sobrancelha evidenciando a dúvida. Isso apenas piorou seu rubor, fazendo-a colocar um dos braços atrás da cabeça, gaguejando um pouco.

- Ah, hm, você já terminou? – Tentou forçar um sorriso sem sucesso – Vou levar a bandeja então, certo?

Levantou-se desconcertadamente e tirou a bandeja de cima de mim. Novamente o cheiro doce me entorpeceu. Desapareceu rapidamente do quarto, batendo a porta ao sair. Fiquei confuso, não tinha feito nada de mais. Instantes depois ela retornou ao aposento, trazendo consigo seu habitual sorriso:

- Aqui do lado – disse apontando para uma porta na lateral esquerda do quarto – é o banheiro, tem toalhas e uma troca de roupa, pode ficar a vontade, a casa é sua!

Parecia um tanto nervosa. Ignorei o pensamento, precisava mesmo de um banho. Antes que pudesse me concentrar mais Yumiko disse:

- Antes de dormir volto aqui para colocar mais gazes e terminar o tratamento. Até mais!

E saiu apressadamente. Suspirei longamente, levantando-me devagar da cama macia. A perna esquerda ainda doía incessantemente. Dirigi-me lentamente até a porta apresentada e ao entrar no local pude notar duas toalhas dobradas encima da tampa do vaso sanitário. Movi os olhos analisando o banheiro; organizado, com azulejos brancos e azuis. Sobre a pia estava a troca de roupa, provavelmente uma camiseta e calça. Despi a calça Akatsuki que ainda usava, as meias foram as próximas. Notei que mesmo estando com a calça, minha perna estava enfaixada. Acima da pia havia um espelho. Demorei-me a observar a imagem do homem que o objeto revelava; ligeiramente magro, olheiras fundas, quase completamente enfaixado, os cabelos soltos e desarrumados, meus olhos antes negros e profundos mostravam um cansaço evidente e uma mancha esbranquiçada na lateral do direito. Mesmo tendo passado meus poderes a Sasuke, as seqüelas dos anos de uso do Mangekyou mantinham-se fortes.

Nunca ficara desta forma após uma luta, por mais dura que fosse. Lutar com Sasuke era algo penoso, tanto para o corpo como para a alma. Era indescritível a sensação de ter que forçá-lo ao extremo, sempre ferindo-o muito. Claro que sempre fui cuidadoso para não passar dos limites, mas sempre havia esta preocupação (além de não ser morto). Mas definitivamente o mais doloroso era ver o ódio e repulsa que meu irmãozinho mantinha em seu coração. Não pude agir diferente, esta foi a única maneira de deixá-lo cada vez mais forte. Era lamentável o fato de ter desertado Konoha apenas para me matar. Pisquei uma vez. Ainda tinha aquele garoto. Uzumaki Naruto, a Kyuubi em forma de homem, ele seria capaz de trazer Sasuke de volta? Agora não podia fazer muita coisa, apenas torcer para Sasuke finalmente ficar em paz consigo mesmo, afinal ele conseguiu completar sua vingança. Se os planos falhassem, com certeza poderia contar com o rapaz louro. No instante que o vi com Sasuke em nosso primeiro encontro na hospedaria, tive a certeza de que ele se preocupava tanto quanto eu, isso foi bom. Pela primeira vez percebi que não estaria sozinho, como sempre foi, poderia passar esta responsabilidade depois da morte. Uzumaki Naruto com certeza faria jus ao poder que confiei a ele.

Baixei a cabeça. O plano não funcionou como gostaria; ainda estava vivo, sem o Sharingan. Definitivamente não estava perturbado por estar vivo, mas sim por estar sem minha maior fonte de poder. Não podia simplesmente colocar toda a responsabilidade nos ombros de Sasuke se continuava vivo. Franzi o cenho. Perguntei-me se outras pessoas testemunharam toda a luta, além de Yumiko e Zetsu, que estava lá desde o início. Como era ingênuo! Achava que estava escondendo sua presença, talvez de meu oponente sim, mas não de mim. Se Zetsu estava lá, não demoraria a notícia a se espalhar. Um estalo passou pela cabeça: se Zetsu tivesse visto Yumiko me resgatando, a Akatsuki não custaria a nos encontrar. Estava cansado daquela vida, o que no começo era o simples desejo ardente de proteger a Vila agora se tornava o cárcere no qual nunca mais poderia deixar. Sasuke ainda era ingênuo, poderia ser facilmente manipulado pela Akatsuki. Um frio na espinha surgiu, Sasuke não poderia se aliar à Akatsuki, não foi este o objetivo que tracei para ele.

Estendi minhas mãos a fim de observá-las, ainda estava com o esmalte azul escuro característico da organização e o anel. Deixei os braços caírem em desistência, precisava repousar um pouco, meu corpo se recuperava com progresso, mas minha mente cansada precisava de mais alguns momentos para colocar no lugar todos os recentes acontecimentos. Não dispunha deste tempo, em breve Kisame me rastrearia graças ao anel. Procurei afastar tais pensamentos momentaneamente.

Comecei a desenrolar as gazes dos curativos, examinando cada um dos ferimentos e hematomas. Não restavam muitos, apenas o braço direito com algumas queimaduras e a perna esquerda ainda com os pontos do corte profundo da Fuuma Shuriken do início da luta. Poderia ter evitado este ferimento, se estivesse em perfeitas condições, mas a doença em meu pulmão estava se apossando rapidamente. Yumiko havia feito um excelente trabalho na recuperação: não ouvia o pulmão chiar, tampouco sentia dores.

Dirigi-me ao box fechado do banheiro, havia uma banheira modesta. Agradeci mentalmente, era tudo que precisava. Pus a tampa no ralo e abri uma das torneiras. Ao entrar na banheira ainda sendo cheia pensei em Yumiko; os ferimentos nem arderam tanto como esperava. Fechei o jato de água e me pus a pensar nela novamente. Como teria me encontrado? Como conseguira passar a juventude sozinha? Onde exatamente estávamos? Eram perguntas que só encontraria respostas mais tarde, quando viesse refazer os curativos. Lembrei-me de sua reação a meu sorriso puramente agradecido. Ela era realmente muito meiga. Definitivamente não poderia ficar aqui por muito tempo; não poderia garantir sua segurança com a Akatsuki em meu rastro.

Na verdade, gostaria de reservar algum tempo para me restabelecer completamente, a inexistência do Sharingan faria falta. Boa parte das técnicas que utilizava teria que ser repensadas. Talvez pudesse continuar protegendo Konoha e Sasuke de longe, sem saberem de meu paradeiro, sem ser Akatsuki, ANBU ou Uchiha. Definitivamente era isso que eu ansiava neste instante; poder respirar aliviado, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo. Jamais poderia escapar deste cárcere chamado _responsabilidade_, uma vez que se ganha, nunca mais se perde. Submergi na banheira. O vazio da água era agradável; nada podia ser ouvido. Segurei a respiração o máximo que pude até voltar à superfície. Na lateral esquerda do box havia dois recipientes, shampoo e condicionador de cabelos. Trouxe uma das embalagens próxima ao nariz e prontamente reconheci o aroma doce que vinha de Yumiko. Não contive um sorriso ao imaginar que estaria dormindo e sentindo seu cheiro, mesmo que não da forma como gostaria. De novo. Pensamentos assim chegavam espontaneamente, mas não podiam! Nem conhecia a mulher, tampouco se já era compromissada. Talvez até morasse com outro homem. Este último pensamento me incomodou. Fechei os olhos por um instante, voltando ao controle da situação. Peguei um pouco do shampoo e massageei o couro cabeludo. Mantive o produto ali por alguns instantes, enquanto ensaboava e limpava as feridas semi-abertas. Levantei-me devagar e puxei a tampa do ralo. Conforme a água ia descendo abri a torneira, deixando o jato forte atingir minha cabeça e meu rosto cansado. Deixei toda a espuma cair e fechei a válvula. Saí da banheira e pousei meus pés em um tapete felpudo azul, que cobria boa parte do recinto. Puxei a toalha menor e sequei os cabelos ensopados. Com a outra sequei o tronco, novamente observando as feridas.

Não pensava em nada mais complexo que como movimentar o pano sobre o corpo, para tirar todas as gotículas que escorriam por todas as partes. Suspirei ao fim da tarefa. Desdobrei o conjunto de roupas e as vesti. Havia uma camiseta regata ligeiramente larga e uma calça de pano confortável um tanto curta nos tornozelos. Deveriam ser roupas de Yumiko. Não havia roupa de baixo, evidentemente, talvez não houvesse outro homem na casa. Abri a porta do banheiro e saí com o vapor quente do banho. Ao me aproximar da cama, notei que o lençol antes sujo de sangue após minha crise fora substituído por outro, igualmente branco. Yumiko era extremamente atenciosa, nos mínimos detalhes. Deitei-me na cama que parecia nova e encostei-me no travesseiro macio. Suspirei novamente, uma sensação de completa satisfação me inundava, estava começado a me sentir melhor, depois de tudo. Fechei os olhos lentamente, tentando filtrar os pensamentos. Uma imagem de Sasuke ainda criança brincou com meus sentidos, fazendo-me sorrir involuntariamente. A imagem foi ficando cada vez mais escura.

Meu corpo parecia querer flutuar e sentia que apenas um feixe de consciência me prendia à realidade. Estava quase adormecendo.


	4. Momento para a saúde

Capítulo IV gente!

Demorei pois estava arrumando uns erros dos próximos capítulos...mals!

Mas pelo menos já tenho até o capítulo VI!

Este está na média de tamanho, mas com mais história e enredo!

Agora sim vamos ter outros personagens interagindo, Sasuke vai aparecer mais e vai fazer OUTRA escolha completamente idiota e digna de arrependimento. Bom, este é o Sasuke - sim, ODEIO ele ahá.

Ah, Ita-kun se sente mais próximo de Yumiko, até demonstra alguma preocupação pra ela...estamos quase lá!

A música representa mais o baka do Sasuke, a cabeça dele ainda tá girando um pouco, entom quis retratar essa confusão...novamente recomendo ouvir e ler a tradução :D

Este capítulo dedico à minha amiga **Uchiha Satsuki-san**, pois foi a única pessoa que realmente leu/betou meus chapt, ADOREI TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS õ/

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Música Tema:** Lies - Evanescence

-Itachi-san! Posso entrar?

A voz ecoou pelo quarto como se estivesse direta em meus tímpanos. Apertei os olhos com firmeza. As luzes do quarto ainda estavam acessas e Yumiko batia à porta. Havia me esquecido: os curativos. Limitei-me a responder com um grunhido:

-Hm.

A porta se abriu e revelou Yumiko com trajes diferentes; camiseta azul-escuro, parecia ser do mesmo tamanho que a minha, mas ficava bem mais larga em seu corpo relativamente pequeno. Usava também uma calça preta igualmente larga. Os cabelos estavam ligeiramente mais úmidos que os meus e soltos, de uma forma tão bela que não pude conter o impulso de arregalar os olhos para ver com maior nitidez. O cheiro que adentrou o recinto comprovou minha especulação: havia saído do banho a pouco. Ela se aproximou com cuidado da cama.

-Desculpe Itachi-san, não pensei que estivesse dormindo.

A forma como dizia meu nome de modo tão formal e meigo me hipnotizava: seus lábios se movendo, a expressão doce e inocente nos olhos, as madeixas longas caindo sobre os ombros. Pisquei pela milésima vez naquele dia para afastar estes pensamentos pervertidos do centro de minhas atenções. Yumiko me olhava curiosa, aparentemente, com a súbita falta de respostas.

-Não foi nada. - Disse, _tentando _parecer indiferente com a situação.

Apenas quando puxou a cadeira e se sentou que notei que carregava gazes novas, algo que identifiquei como anti-bactericida e uma pomada. Ela pousou os equipamentos no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e pousou as mãos pequenas em meu peito, enviando uma corrente de Chakra para meu pulmão ainda debilitado. Não podia esperar mais, tinha muitas perguntas a fazer. Abri a boca para dizer as primeiras palavras:

-Co-

-Shi! - Disse me olhando de modo reprovador - Quando eu estiver curando o pulmão é melhor não falar, isso movimenta demais essa parte de corpo...meu Ninjutsu Médico não é tão refinado a ponto de conseguir mandar o Chakra certinho com você se mexendo.

Satisfiz-me com a resposta e acenei com a cabeça em tom afirmativo. Poderia pensar melhor nas perguntas a fazer primeiro. Embora não houvesse muitas dúvidas quanto a isso, meu tópico principal era Sasuke. Apenas Sasuke importava naquele momento. Precisava saber se Yumiko conhecia os Akatsuki que o resgataram. Mas na verdade ainda não sabia o que fazer com estas informações, precisava de mais tempo para pensar. Senti a onda de calor do Chakra de Yumiko percorrer meu corpo inteiro, relaxando ainda mais cada fibra de músculos. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, até que percebi que a fonte de calor reconfortante havia se dissipado e as mãos dela já não estavam sobre mim. O tratamento havia terminado? Abri os olhos e fitei-a, confuso.

Para aumentar minha confusão, vi Yumiko corada, olhando para os lados e esfregando as mãos umas nas outras. Não entendi sua reação. Mantive a face indiferente:

-Algum problema?

-Ah! Não! Claro que não! Já terminei aqui, posso enfaixar o braço?

Disse tudo apressadamente, parando para respirar apenas no fim da frase. Mantive-me com a expressão imutável.

-Sim.

Yumiko pegou a bisnaga da pomada, colocou uma quantidade generosa no dedo indicador direito e massageou com cuidado as queimaduras que teimavam em continuar lá. As feridas da parte interna do braço doeram desconfortavelmente. Após alguns instantes finalizou a "massagem" e tomou em mãos as faixas. Percebi que ela não alcançaria toda a extensão do braço se continuasse naquela posição. Levantei-me da cama, sentando a sua frente com o braço estendido. Isso a pegou de surpresa, aparentemente, pois corou novamente.

"O que há com essa mulher?" - Não pude evitar pensar.

Quando ela entendeu minha ação e começou a enrolar as gazes pude notar que estávamos próximos, mais do que qualquer outro momento, cerca de 30 centímetros distanciavam nossas faces. Observei os traços finos que definiam seu rosto; a pele clara, o nariz um tanto arrebitado, os lábios finos e rosados e as sobrancelhas levemente desenhadas emolduravam os olhos. Estes eram um deleite à parte: eram estreitos, com orbes grandes e negros, os cílios estavam bem definidos e a gentileza transbordava a cada piscar rápido e delicado. Parecia contente em estar cuidando de meus ferimentos. Não conseguia entender esta mulher. Lembrei-me das tantas perguntas a fazer.

- Yumiko - Seu nome saiu mais natural do que imaginava, era como declamar uma poesia de uma palavra. Tive a impressão de senti-la se encolher ou tremer diante da palavra quase sussurrada.

- S-sim! - Estava vermelha de novo. Estava me acostumando com esse tipo de reação.

- Conhece as pessoas que chegaram até Sasuke antes de você?

-Hm - Colocou uma das mãos no queixo - Não, mas eram bem peculiares, um usava uma máscara e o outro era grandão e verde!

Claro. Madara não perderia tempo em presenciar minha "morte". Provavelmente Zetsu tivesse visto Yumiko me levando, mas a Akatsuki viria atrás de mim? Madara estaria ocupado em tentar corromper Sasuke com suas _verdades _para ganhar sua confiança.

"Espero que Sasuke não o ouça, ou mate-o de uma vez!" - Ecoou em minha mente.

- Hm. – Fiz uma longa pausa, pensando nas próximas perguntas a serem feitas.

- Itachi-san, sei que está preocupado com ele, mas você tem que se recuperar primeiro. Seus ferimentos devem estar doendo, principalmente a perna. Aliás, nem sei como você conseguiu lutar tanto com a perda de sangue que teve! Ainda tinha o pulmão, realmente é um milagre você estar vivo.

Ao terminar de enfaixar o braço Yumiko pegou algo que se assemelhava a uma caneta no criado-mudo.

- Você também devia se preocupar mais com seus olhos, como pôde deixá-los ficar neste estado? - Apontou o objeto na direção dos meus olhos e um feixe de luz os fez arder levemente. Ela piscou de modo mais demorado e quando abriu os olhos não pude conter meu espanto: seus orbes antes negros e escuros agora traziam um tom escarlate vivo com três mais pupilas do que o normal. Era uma imagem muito familiar para mim; três _tomoe¹_ enfeitavam a íris grande. Nunca, na história do clã Uchiha, houve registros de uma mulher que pudesse despertar o Sharingan, prontamente questionei:

- Yumiko, estes olhos... - Ela sorriu antes que eu pudesse continuar. Tomou a frente do assunto ainda examinando meus olhos.

- É mais fácil examinar com eles, posso ver claramente quais células estão mortas para então mandar meu Chakra para acelerar a reprodução das boas.

- Não é isso. Como você os conseguiu?

Agora ela parecia confusa, franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios.

- Oras, acho que da mesma forma que você! Eles simplesmente apareceram enquanto treinava.

Esta mulher era no mínimo, interessante. Qual seria seu desempenho com o Sharingan? Fiquei inconscientemente animado com a descoberta; queria lutar com ela, avaliá-la, passar os conhecimentos do clã que Yumiko com certeza desconhecia. Enquanto fazia diversas especulações sobre suas habilidades ela abaixou a pequena lanterna e disse um tanto preocupada, parece que meus olhos estavam piores do que imaginava:

- Pode se deitar, por favor? E feche os olhos - Encostou os dedos em meu ombro fazendo uma leve pressão, deitei-me. - Isso aconteceu por causa do Sharingan? - Enquanto falava pressionava meus olhos sob as pálpebras fechadas, podia sentir o calor de seu Chakra penetrar cada pequeno filamento.

Suspirei. Realmente ela não sabia de várias coisas sobre o legado que carregava nos olhos. Esta seria uma longa noite, novamente não da forma que queria. Amaldiçoei-me mentalmente pelo pensamento inadequado, de novo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava perplexo. Cada palavra que ecoava na máscara alaranjada do homem a sua frente era como um golpe poderoso na boca do estômago.<p>

-Itachi não cumpriu sua missão completamente naquele dia, ele não pôde matar seu irmãozinho.

As dores no estômago se intensificaram, causando náuseas fortes. O que o homem que se auto-intitulava Uchiha Madara queria com aquilo? Libertá-lo das mentiras? Afundá-lo em desgosto e profundo remorso? Não, seus objetivos iam além.

Sasuke levantou o olhar confuso e irritado ao Akatsuki. Imagens diversas piscavam como flashes em seus olhos: a infância com o irmão, que sempre admirou, as coisas que Itachi dizia em momentos de descontração e cumplicidade mútua sobre o clã e o significado do poder. Poder. Lembrou-se do toque com a ponta dos dedos que fizera pouco antes de cair desfalecido. Seu _poder_ estava todo com ele. Realmente agora percebia que algumas coisas nunca fizeram sentido. Itachi disse há anos que assassinara o clã inteiro a fim de medir seus poderes, mas o ninja traidor nunca havia mostrado seus poderes verdadeiros contra Konoha. Sasuke sabia que se ele realmente quisesse usar seus poderes realmente não estaria na Akatsuki, onde sempre camuflava sua presença. Apertou os olhos com força. Não podia ser verdade.

"Itachi, ele é cruel! É meu inimigo! Matou todo o nosso clã!" – Foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar claramente, pouco antes de ouvir a voz grave ecoar novamente pela caverna pouco iluminada:

- Sasuke, esta é a verdade, você decida se acredita em mim ou não. Hoje apenas nós dois e os anciãos de Konoha sabem da verdade.

Madara percebeu que sua presa estava quase se rendendo a suas palavras, então lançou a cartada final:

- Esta Vila é podre, desde o início da sua fundação está rodeada de mentiras, ódio e sangue, e até hoje eles mantêm todos estes segredos entre eles, propagando esse ciclo vicioso pela eternidade.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça, tentando recompor sua mente. Seu corpo parecia querer desabar a qualquer instante, toda sua vida fora uma farsa. Uma vida que desmoronou na noite de lua cheia e que ruía novamente agora. Fixou seu olhar em algum ponto desinteressante da caverna e começou a deixa a realidade entrar em sua vida: Itachi foi designado a uma missão, uma terrível missão, e com esse plano da _caçada _a ele, o Uchiha mais novo cresceu, para finalmente receber os poderes extremos do Mangekyou Sharingan e poder fazer o que seu irmão nunca tivera coragem: _acabar para sempre_ com esse ciclo de sofrimento e mentiras que assombravam Konoha por décadas.

Estava decidido. Seus olhos encheram-se com a substância salgada que há anos não aparecia. Piscou uma vez e as lágrimas correram solitárias pela face abatida. Toda a dor dos anos de treinamento para alcançar seu objetivo voltava à tona. Seu objetivo fora alcançado. Vingança, esse era seu objetivo. Deixou escapar um grunhido ao perceber que obteve a vingança tão desejada, mas contra a pessoa errada. O passado não voltaria o que estava feito era a realidade. Realidade. Lembrava-se de Itachi dizendo algo sobre isso: "Todas as pessoas vivem confiando na sua sabedoria e no seu conhecimento, e ficam presos a eles. Eles chamam isso de "realidade". Entretanto sabedoria e conhecimento são ambíguos, deste modo, a realidade não é nada além de uma ilusão. As pessoas vivem baseadas em suas próprias crenças". Outra lágrima, uma das primeiras de tantas outras que seguiriam o mesmo caminho que rumavam ao pranto mais doloroso de sua existência. Não era a impotência de proteger os companheiros que o feria, como fora naquela noite, e sim o remorso inconsolável de um erro que jamais teria reparo.

"Perdoe-me, nii-san, perdoe-me!" - Repetiu incontáveis vezes na escuridão da caverna. Esta seria uma longa noite para os irmãos que o destino teimava em separar.

* * *

><p>Ao som dos suspiros e gemidos do jovem na câmara ao lado, o homem mascarado apertava o único olho visível em um sorriso carregado de malícia. Tudo fora como planejado. Exceto por um detalhe: os olhos de Itachi. Como queria o poder daqueles olhos! Era realmente um desperdício o moleque ter acabado assim com sua cobaia preciosa. Seu pensamento transformou-se em palavras ao perceber o vegetal bizarro que emergia do solo à sua frente:<p>

- Lamentável, Zetsu, que Itachi tenha desaparecido desta forma. Você localizou o anel?

A pergunta pareceu paralisar o ser estranho. Uma de suas personalidades ambíguas achava melhor manter tudo como estava e esquecer; a outra, porém, tinha certeza que de nada adiantaria prolongar mais a farsa. Seria pior Madara descobrir por conta própria. Uma decisão precisava ser tomada, e rápido:

- O corpo de Itachi foi levado por outro ninja. Não consegui detê-lo, sabe como sou lento.

A frase toda saiu com uma voz grave e rouca, se explicando.

- Só me pergunto o porquê de não ter esta informação anteriormente, Zetsu.

Todo o ar do ambiente parecia ter sido sugado e tornava-se rarefeito. Os presentes estavam estáticos, sem reação de qualquer músculo. Após longos instantes, ambos esperando qualquer movimento, o mascarado disse de forma grosseira:

- Preciso _realmente_ mandar rastreá-lo?

Quase no mesmo segundo o Akatsuki em forma de planta submergiu no solo, deixando mais um sorriso de satisfação sob a máscara talhada. Agora sim seu plano estaria completo, teria os olhos de Itachi, quem sabe até deixaria um com Sasuke, como prova de confiança. Seria bom, Konoha não agüentaria outro ataque com esta força. Estavam acabados.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ : Tomoe<strong> - desenho abstrato japonês, assemelha-se a uma vírgula, é associado a religião, deuses, cerimônias fúnebres e outras coisas.

* * *

><p>Nyaa cabô mais um chap<p>

Nem tenho dó desse fedorento do SasukEMO ¬¬, vou fazer ele sofrer de remorso ahahá!

Brigada de novo pra** Satsu-chan**, que disse q essa parte dele ficou coerente com a idiotice SasukEMA.

Pena que o Ita-kun sofre também =/, tadinho...

Próximo capítulo FINALMENTE vai rolar algo entre esses dois hehe, esse Itachi tá cada vez mais pervs, não posso culpa-lo, é homem, ainda por cima solitário...

Pra não perder o costume: **Reviews**, sempre e obrigada ;D

Espero que tenham gostado!

Até a próxima! :D


	5. Descobertas

Capítulo V já, embora ainda sem muitas novidades sobre o mundo externo, esse cahpt será apenas de explicação, finalmente Ita-kun poderá tirar todas suas dúvidas!

Achei melhor enxotar as perguntas e fazer o Ita apenas narrar o que descobriu, na boa, seu eu fosse fazer o diálogo INTEIRO, ahá ficaria muito demorado e consativo eu acho, mas se vcs preferirem falem nas reviews que o próximo capítulo eu faço eles conversarem hehe.

A música tema desse chap foi a mais difícil de achar...sem dúvidas...fiquei mais tempo procurando a música do que escrevendo ele propriamente dito!

Espero que tenha valido a pena!

Tipo, muito engraçada esta música ashahsahsahs sempre rio litros com ela, ouçam :D

Pensei nela por que esses são os primeiros olhares trocados pelos dois, aha engraçada essa música, sério.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Música Tema:**Tiro Ao Álvaro - Adoniran Barbosa

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto conversava com Yumiko, sobre tantas coisas. Sua infância dura e solitária na floresta distante de Konoha, a aparição do Sharingan em um de seus treinamentos na mata. Todas as informações que tinha sobre mim e Sasuke, assim como a Akatsuki vinham da fonte mais confiável, segundo ela, o povo. Durante os anos fez amizades com muitos moradores de cidades próximas, até tinha alguns favores a cobrar. Tinha conseguido evoluir o Sharingan apenas treinando sozinha, ora apareciam forasteiros que rendiam lutas construtivas e empolgantes. Claro, Yumiko não tinha a menor noção de tudo o que seu par de olhos era capaz de fazer. Talvez com o treinamento adequado pudesse despertar o Mangekyou Sharingan, afinal, até Hatake Kakashi conseguira. Aprendeu a usar alguns Jutsus especiais (mesmo os Ninjutsu Médicos) com estes estrangeiros esporádicos, certa vez ganhou de um deles seu maior presente, nas palavras de Yumiko, o contrato de _Kuchiyose __no __Jutsu._

No fim com todas as dificuldades e problemas Yumiko se tornara forte, aparentemente.

Ouviu boatos no vilarejo sobre um rapaz de olhos vermelhos dirigindo-se velozmente na direção de um templo enorme e abandonado, antigamente pertencente aos Uchiha. Ela acompanhou toda a luta a partir do momento em que quebramos o teto.

Disse a ela meu receio sobre Sasuke descobrir a verdade e o porquê ter escondido tal fato. Disse que Sasuke era ingênuo, entretanto muito poderoso, com o poder que lhe ajudei a adquirir na luta ele poderia causar danos incalculáveis à Konoha se quisesse.

Contei como o Sharingan era desenvolvido, a história de Uchiha Madara e seu irmão, juntamente com a fundação da Vila Oculta. Não pude deixar de dizer que havia passado meus poderes oculares a Sasuke, não havia tentado ativar o Sharingan depois de acordar, mas com muita sorte teria os olhos no estágio inicial.

Por fim disse que a Akatsuki estaria em minha busca e eu precisava ir até Sasuke o mais rápido possível. Yumiko lançou um olhar de desaprovação e disse em tom autoritário:

- Nem pensar que você vai sair desse jeito!

O tratamento nos olhos já tinha terminado então apenas nos fitávamos. Pude notar a diferença da visão, antes ligeiramente desfocada estava nítida e cristalina. Mantive a feição indiferente, partiria o quanto antes, não poderia colocá-la em risco por mais tempo. Como se percebesse minha decisão, proferiu ainda mais nervosa:

-Itachi-san! Você não parece ser um homem impulsivo. Você sabe que ainda não está apto para uma batalha, tem que se recuperar mais alguns dias!

Ela tinha razão, não era um homem impulsivo, mas a situação exigia decisões rápidas. Deixei o ar escapar lentamente, talvez fosse bom mesmo ficar um tempo desaparecido, poderia treinar meu desempenho sem o Sharingan. Tive que admitir, ela estava certa.

- Yumiko. – Novamente seu nome soou como música para meus ouvidos. Pisquei e pensei no que dizer – Ficarei por alguns dias, depois disso, espero nunca mais te ver.

Minhas palavras saíram devagar, atingindo em cheio a mulher à minha frente. Foi necessário, não podia mantê-la em perigo constante, ainda não sabia suas verdadeiras habilidades. Por um momento tive a impressão de ter subestimado-a. Sua expressão se fechou e ela baixou a cabeça, fechou as mãos e apertou os dedos. Parecia que tivera a mesma sensação. Antes que pudesse me explicar Yumiko foi mais rápida e pousou o olhar rubro e intenso sobre mim. Neste instante pude ver; como se estivéssemos ligados a um só pensamento, sua força e sua vontade, a chama da Determinação do Fogo faiscava.

- Itachi-san. – Disse com um timbre de voz que nunca ouvi; doce, porém extremamente sério e destemido. – Você realmente acha que vou simplesmente _sumir_? Acha que sou covarde e vou fugir de novo, deixando o fardo do clã em suas costas _de__novo_? Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha covarde e fraca! Sou Uchiha Yumiko, seu sangue é meu sangue, _nosso_ orgulho corre em minhas veias e move meu corpo!

Fiquei paralisado com a cena. Ergui as sobrancelhas, sem intenção alguma de ocultar meu espanto. Yumiko tinha se levantado da cadeira e estufava os pulmões. Estava decidida. _Definitivamente_ tinha o sangue Uchiha circulando por todas as fibras.

"O que foi isso?" – Foi tudo que consegui juntar depois do discurso "patriota". Com certeza nenhum de nossos companheiros de clã poderiam definir o _orgulho_ Uchiha de forma mais clara e sucinta.

Seu olhar continuou fixo em mim, como se aguardasse uma resposta minha. Pus-me a refletir um pouco, estava subestimando-a. Treinaria com ela estes dias que se passariam e esperaria para ver tudo o que ela poderia fazer. Yumiko já estava envolvida, de qualquer forma, se estivesse comigo ao menos, teria a certeza de que estaria segura. Infelizmente, ao invés de dizer que ela estava com a razão e pedir desculpas, mantive a expressão indiferente, levantei-me sem demonstrar dificuldade e a olhei por cima, nossos corpos quase se tocavam. Senti o calor de seu corpo chegar até o meu. Meus olhos estavam inexpressivos, mas por dentro eu mantinha uma verdadeira batalha para não colar seu corpo ao meu e sentir sua textura. Mas não era hora de ficar pensando nessas coisas, ela estava me desafiando!

Os instantes que se passaram pareceram uma década inteira, Yumiko não parecia se abalar com minha postura arrogante. Nenhum de nós parecia querer quebrar o contato visual que se formara ali. Fui o primeiro a ceder e desviar o olhar para _outras_ partes de seu corpo; seios, cintura e quadris. Minhas entranhas gritavam, clamando por contato com o corpo à frente. Minha consciência foi mais forte que os desejos primitivos humanos, disse calma e friamente:

- Se é o que deseja. – Sentei-me novamente na cama, percebendo que ela estava completamente ruborizada. Sorri mentalmente, ela também estava com problemas com seu corpo. O pensamento me divertiu, imaginando qual seria sua reação se _tocasse_ nela. Fechei os olhos por um instante, pondo-me debaixo dos lençóis brancos. Ela estava ainda com as mãos fechadas e a face corada. Liberei a máscara inalterada por um milésimo de segundo, olhando-a com respeito e agradecimento verdadeiros.

- Obrigado novamente, Yumiko.

Ao contrário do que podia prever ela deu um sorriso discreto, fechando os olhos.

- Obrigada você, Itachi-san, e desculpe por qualquer coisa. Acho melhor a gente descansar, já é muito tarde – Não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram, sabia que era noite, apenas.

Recolheu as gazes e os outros utensílios que usara e tomou a bandeja em mãos. Antes de sair e encostar a porta tocou um interruptor na parede e falou:

- Boa noite, Itachi-san.

Quando a porta já havia se fechado deixei escapar baixinho:

- Boa noite, Yumiko.

Pus-me a pensar no diálogo decorrido, tantas decisões a tomar. Sasuke provavelmente já sabia de tudo, tornando desnecessário pensar em algo que pudesse reverter a situação. Queria que ele voltasse para Konoha e se acertasse com a Uzumaki Naruto. Infelizmente as coisas não são como desejamos; Madara já devia estar manipulando a mente frágil de meu irmãozinho tolo. Provavelmente ele estava em estado semelhante ao meu de desgaste físico, isso me dava tempo. Concentrar-me-ia, por hora, na saúde.

Quando me dei conta já estava de olhos fechados. A luz apagada agia como uma droga que me embriagava e me sedava sem piedade. A cama estava tão macia que meu corpo parecia querer afundar. Deixei-me levar pela sensação confortante e me entreguei livremente à escuridão e inconsciência do sono.

* * *

><p>Este foi curto comparado aos outros, mas acho que agora vocês conseguiram entender tudo o que aconteceu, e ter uma ideia do que vem por aí...<p>

Preciso pedir por reviews? T.T

Preciso de um rumo õ/

Brigada pelas leituras gente, se num fosse pro vocês, num estaria tão animada :D

Dedico a postagem do capítulo à **Satsuki-chan**, que passou por um susto nas férias mas agora está melhor e cheia de fics pra postar /o/

[pegaciones também hahsahshahsha]

Até a próxima ^^


End file.
